Hinata the Angel
by talapadme
Summary: Hinata is tired of always being the underdog and then she leaves Konoha to a brighter future. HinataXItachi Pairing.
1. Moonlight Thoughts

Hinata the Angel

Hi, everyone!! Sorry that I have been neglecting my Revenge or Downfall story. I just had this little plot bunny hopping through my head so much that I can't concentrate on much. Okay.

**Summary:** Hinata is tired of always being the underdog and then she leaves Konoha to a brighter future.

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Naruto and that is a fact.

Enjoy my little plot bunny, I worked hard on it.

**Chapter One: Moonlight Thoughts**

Nighttime slid down, the darkness enveloping all deeply. Hinata gazed out at the sky from the rooftop watching as the stars sparkled in their giddy dance. Her pale white eyes reflected the moonlight.

Suddenly she felt cold as her mind wandered over a memory of long ago, a memory of her long lost friend and companion, Itachi Uchiha. Thoughts of him interrupted even this moment of quiet solitude. From the middle of the city, Hinata heard the sound of a clock chiming midnight, the hour where anything could happen. Suddenly, she felt a tug of a presence in the air. It was familiar yet also frighteningly strange at the same time. It could only be one person.

_Him._

He was there, just behind her shoulder. She whispered quietly so no one would hear her.

"Hello, Itachi-san."

Okay gomen nasai. Gomen nasai, Please don't kill me. I know it was really short, but it gets better, I promise. I really would like reviews. Flames are okay for this chapter but please go easy on me, it really does get better and longer too. But suki desu ka? (But do you like it?) Let me know.

Lots of Love and Forever Yours,

Talapadme


	2. Midnight Visitor

Hinata the Angel

**Summary:** Hinata is tired of always being the underdog and then she leaves Konoha to a brighter future.

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Naruto and this is the truth since it belongs to the brilliant mind of Masashi Kishimoto.

Well enjoy more of my little plot bunny.

**Chapter Two: Midnight Visitor**

"Hello, Hinata-chan," Itachi spoke in his usual monotone. "How have you been, angel?"

"Fine, Itachi-san. It's nice to see you." Sarcasm played into her tone, but only just. The Uchiha prodigy jumped out of the tree, gracefully sliding onto the roof to sit beside the Hyuuga heiress and failure. His black and red Akatsuki cloak shimmered dangerously in the night breeze.

"What's the matter, angel?"

Hinata just stared straight ahead for a few minutes before answering his question.

"I will never be good enough for them, will I?" They both knew who the "them" was. "Somehow they will find fault in everything I ever do. I try, but they still put me down, even with every good deed and every word I say. I am worth nothing to them. I am merely a tool. A device used for the good of the clan, and nothing more than that.I will just never be good enough for Neji, Hinabi, or Father, because I am the worthless, weak Hyuuga heir." She spoke calmly but there was a slight tremor in her tone that hadn't been there when she had started speaking.

"That's not true, angel. It can't be. I would have killed you by now if it was true. I don't associate myself with weak people. I never have. Weak people are eliminated." He had a dark edge to his voice and something else was there. It was just under the surface but it was still below where Hinata couldn't tell what it was.

"Itachi-san, I…"

Itachi took a deep breath, cutting her off. "Hinata, I need you like I need to breathe. What I am trying to say is that you've ensnared my heart since the day I met you. After all this time, I still couldn't forget you. Will you come back with me to the Akatsuki headquarters as our new medic nin and my fiancée?" He asked, producing a silver ring with a heart shaped sapphire in the center and offering it to her.

Hinata was speechless for a moment before she fell into his arms enveloping him into a warm embrace.

"So I take it that your answer is yes?" Itachi asked the blushing girl in his arms, oddly amused. Hinata nodded happily.

"Good, I'll be back for you tomorrow night. Okay, angel?" When she nodded he gave her a short kiss standing up as he did so.

"Good-bye for now, my sunshine angel. I will see you very soon." Then with a poof, the Uchiha vanished like he was never there. The only proof that he had been there was in the hand of his beloved Hinata, who was still standing where he left her slightly dazed.

She stood there for a moment more with her midnight blue hair swirling about her shoulders before she went inside to fall into a deep, dreamless sleep.

Okay everybody. Gomen, Itachi is OOC and Hinata doesn't stutter. I know it's weird but deal with it. That's probably how it is going to be the whole story. Gomen nasai. Review please! I love input on how I am doing.

Lots of Love,

Talapadme


	3. Ties That Bind

Hinata the Angel

**Summary:** Hinata is tired of always being the underdog and then she leaves Konoha to a brighter future.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto and if you want to own it talk to Masashi Kishimoto.

Thanks so much for reviewing all of you. This is the update that I promised. Thanks for all the amazing input. I love you guys so much.

**Chapter Three: Ties That Bind**

The next day, Hinata woke up very relaxed and refreshed. She thought everything was a dream for a minute, and then she felt a metal band on her ring finger. She looked down at her hand and with a shock realized that everything that had happened was real and he was coming back for her. Someone actually cared for her! He had told her that he loved her!

She quietly pulled out her mission bags and filled the two satchels with clothes in one and her plants and medicines supplies in the other. With her medicines, she put a few seedlings and seeds of her medical herbs in case she needed to make more for the Akatsuki members. When she was all done with her packing, she hid her things underneath her bed for tonight.

Despite all her nervousness at the possibility of being found out for leaving, she was as cheerful as ever. She was so excited for the evening to come that she had more success at practice then she ever had before. But still she was criticized by her family. When they chastised her, her hand flew to the ring that was on a chain inside her shirt so no one but she could see it. It was a constant reminder of what was going to happen tonight and when it did she would have no regrets.

Time passed incredibly as her anticipation mounted, but finally the darkness devoured the daylight and the canopy of stars was once again present above her as she sat on the roof and waited.

As she waited her mind flashed back on the vaguely but explicit note about where she was going. She could see the words in front of her as if she had just written them, even though the scroll had been sealed and left on her pillow two hours ago.

_Dear Father, Hinabi, and Neji,_

_As you read this, I am already on my way to a brighter future. I will miss you all dearly despite the fact that you have never treated me like I belonged here. I, however, wish to name Neji as heir to the Hyuuga and if he does not feel inclined to take the position, please give it to Hinabi as she has worked very hard to attain this. Both are honors to the clan and our way of life. Good health and best wishes to all of you and please tell my friends farewell. Good luck and may Kami shine brightly on you all. _

_Forever and always,_

_Hinata_

As midnight approached, Hinata took her satchel bags off the roof and put them on her shoulders so the straps made an "X" over her chest with one bag on each hip. Then she heard the chimes play signally the twelfth hour of the night. She stood and listened until she heard it, the whoosh of an Akatsuki cloak or maybe even two. Hinata had her black Jounin uniform on and though she still had the silver chain about her neck, the ring was no longer on it, and it was instead on her ring finger, where she felt that it belonged.

Sensing him around along with his counter part, Kisame, Hinata looked quietly into the shadows, not activating her Byakugan, just looking.

"You know, angel, the more you stare, the more you just delay your leaving." Itachi's voice drifted out of the shadows smoothly, like a shadow with the same type of fluidity, he slid out of the shadows in which he had previously been concealing himself and onto the roof in front of her. His black and red cloak seemed to fill his aura with even more power than his red eyes did, especially tonight. Kisame dropped onto the roof next to him, the Sameheda on his back glowing with the moon's white light reflected off its wrappings.

"This is your fiancée, Itachi?" Kisame asked, disdain very open and evident in his tone.

"Yes, Kisame. She is," Itachi said coolly in a voice that could have frozen an ice cube. "Now, are we going to stand here until someone finds us or are we going to go?"

"That depends on if she is ready or not," Kisame answered, slight smirk coming into his tone.

"For your information, shark boy, I am ready to go now," Hinata snarled. Itachi struggled at keeping his face empty of amusement. Gods, he loved her, but they had to go, without the arguing.

"Hinata! Kisame! That's enough!" Both Hinata and Kisame turned to face Itachi with Hinata bowing apologetically. Itachi smiled inwardly then spoke again, "Now that you two have stopped bickering we can go. Now." Then with one leap, Itachi jumped into the trees outside the compounds followed closely by Kisame.

Hinata cast one final glance at her old home, taking off her forehead protector as she did so. She pulled a kunai out from its holster and severed her ties to Konoha with a line through the Leaf village's symbol with the metal making a 'sheik' as she pulled it across. Then she tied it back on, and raced after Itachi, her rescuer and love.

_To my dear readers,_

_Thank you so much for all reviewing!! I had like eight messages when I checked my mail this morning, and I just posted last night!!! I love you all so much! Domo arigato gozaimasu!!(Thank you very much!)_

_When I was writing this, I thought she should know Kisame's name since he is also an S-Class criminal. She won't know the other Akatsuki members except for Orochimaru. Yes, he is still going to be with the Akatsuki and so is Sasori. I want to…never mind, you'll find out next chapter. _

_Pretty please, review and tell me how you like it. Thanks ever so much. _

_Lots of Love,_

_Talapadme_


	4. Author's Note 1

Hinata the Angel

**This is an author's note. Please pay attention.**

For this story let's get a few things straight:

Orochimaru is in the Akatsuki but is getting close to leaving with his assistant, Kabuto. I have a reason for leaving him in and it will be worth it. I promise.

Deidara is also in the story although he and Sasori are not yet partners, he is still in the Akatsuki as more of a helper.

I happen to like Tobi a lot and he is going to be in this story as well, but as memory serves he was Zetsu's helper for a while before he actually was assigned a partner but he is going to be in the story too.

I love the Akatsuki and how they work so differently so this may get a little weird in places. But all you have to do is message me and I will make up one of these little author's notes for you all.

I will update as soon as I can. I just need to finish the next chapter before I post. I am working on it right now. Thank you to all my reviewers. I have had over fifteen people review in the past two days. That's a new record. Well thank you all so much again and I will talk to you all later.

Lots of Love,

Talapadme


	5. Point of No Return

Hinata the Angel

**Summary:** Hinata is tired of always being the underdog and then she leaves Konoha to a brighter future.

**Disclaimer:** Hey! Masashi Kishamoto owns Naruto! I like it but it isn't mine just like so many other things like _Phantom of the Opera_.

This is more of a filler chapter, but I hope you like it. I had writer's block for a while but anyway…Enjoy!

**Chapter Four: Past the Point of No Return**

Swish! Swish! Swish! The trees were becoming a constant part of her vision, green and brown blurs flashing past her. She had stopped looking to the sides but the trees were always the same. Her limbs ached with fatigue and constant chakra use. Yet, she said nothing of this to the two Akatsuki members in front of her, not wishing to be a burden. Somehow she even managed to keep her pace equal to theirs. But her chakra was reaching a critical low and she didn't know how much longer she could hold out for. Konoha was now just a memory for her both physically and mentally as it was very far behind them. Itachi seemed to notice that she was tiring as he slowed down slightly to fall back with her behind Kisame.

"Hinata, are you okay?" he asked concerned for his angel's health. She gave him a small smile to tell him she was okay since she was saving all her energy for running. Itachi obviously wasn't satisfied with that answer as he used his Sharingan and saw that she was almost all out of chakra, although she was concealing it well.

"Angel, we are going to be making camp in about a half hour. Can you make it that long?" She nodded. They had been traveling about a day and it was approximately six o'clock. She had made it this far, and she could go a little longer without rest.

Thirty minutes passed very rapidly and Itachi called to set up camp. Hinata helped as much as she could with cooking, but Itachi told her to sit down. When they were eating, Hinata began to cough lightly spitting up a little bit of blood. Itachi and Kisame both looked at her with concern. She smiled softly to let them know she was fine. Her heart and lungs ached from the chuunin exam wound she had taken five years ago so as of now there was nothing either of them could do. Thankfully, she had learned how to stop it from bleeding and hurting her from Shizune. She coughed again, but this time, she placed a healing chakra-filled palm to her chest, and then she passed out as she used the last bit of excess chakra that didn't keep her body alive. As she fell backwards, Itachi, who was sitting next to her, caught her before she hit the ground.

"What happened to her? I didn't think that the food was that bad."

"It wasn't. An old internal wound opened up, I believe, and that coupled with chakra depletion…I'm surprised she made it this far without passing out. I was expecting her to drop an hour ago."

"Will she be alright?"

"She should be fine in the morning. She just needs some rest to replenish her chakra supply."

"Well, nonetheless, I'm tired as well. Do you think we should stay here tomorrow she can regain her strength and we can scout out the area?"

Itachi shook his head. "Kisame, you know as well as I do that that would put us all in this party and the Akatsuki at risk. We will only camp here for tonight and then move out first thing tomorrow morning."

"What about her? What if her strength isn't back by morning?"

"I will carry her," Itachi stated simply. "There's only ten miles to go to the hideout. It won't take that long."

"Whatever you want to do is fine by me, but she sleeps in your tent, not mine." Then with a huff, Kisame preformed a quick water jutsu and went into his tent to get some rest, taking his Sameheda with him. Itachi picked Hinata up bridal style and carried her over to their tent, marveling at how light she was. Entering the tent, Itachi softly set her down on the blankets, watching her chest gently rise and fall with her calm breathing. She truly was beautiful. He kissed her mouth gently and she stirred a little in her sleep but didn't wake up.

"That's right, angel. Just keep sleeping, you'll need your energy," he whispered before he took off his cloak and laid it over both of them, wrapping his arms around her waist as he was captured by the nighttime exhaustion that he felt.

The next morning Itachi and Kisame woke up at dawn and took down camp, allowing Hinata to sleep. After breakfast, they left. Hinata was in Itachi's arms bridal style again. After about five miles of running, Hinata began to wake up. As she awoke, she noticed Itachi was carrying her. She felt her energy and saw that it was back to, if not above, her normal levels, and she motioned for him to let her run. He skidded to a halt and put her down after she spent five minutes convincing him that she was strong enough to run on her own.

Finally, they were nearing the Akatsuki lair when a giant bird seemingly popped out of nowhere in the sky. It swooped down low and flew beside them, showing two people on the back, one of which didn't look so happy to be on the bird as he looked a little sick. (A/N: You can probably guess who the one flying the bird is and who the one that is going to be sick is.)

"WELCOME BACK, ITACHI, KISAME! YEAH!" the blonde man on the front of the bird welcomed the trio with an enthused grin, which earned him a smack on the head from the redhead behind him, a curt nod from Itachi, no response from Kisame, and a giggle from Hinata. (A/N: I think Sasori is more of a redhead then a brunette so in this story he has reddish/ auburn hair.)

"Who's the girl, Itachi? Is she the one you were talking to Leader-sama about?" the redhead on the back of the bird asked.

"Her name is Hinata and yes, she is the new medic nin I was talking to Leader-sama about."

"She's pretty, yeah," the blonde commented, earning a soft blush from Hinata. "Aww look she's blushing, un." This comment earned him another smack from the redhead behind him.

"Will you watch where you are going on this thing, Deidara!!?" the redhead growled as they narrowly missed a tree.

"Sure thing, Sasori-danna. When we land, I will watch where I am going," the blonde called Deidara said, teasing poor Sasori.

"DEIDARA!!!" Sasori yelled.

"What…Oh, no!!" Deidara yelled as they hit a tree.

At this, Hinata practically burst out laughing as the two climbed out of the wreckage of a seemingly large clay bird and Sasori slamming himself into Deidara, attacking him with very lifelike puppets. Kisame left to go break them up with his Sameheda as Hinata continued laughing until she saw the opening to the Akatsuki lair. Seeing that, she stopped abruptly in her tracks.

Itachi, seeing her stop, turned around and asked, "What's the matter, angel?"

"Nothing is wrong, Itachi-kun." It was a lie and they both knew it.

"Don't be scared, angel. I'll be right beside you." He wrapped her in a warm embrace, giving her a light kiss before grasping her hand and guiding her toward the entrance to the lair. Then he stopped, "You know, angel, you can still go back…it's not too late to turn around and go back. But once you've passed through here, you can never return. You'll be past the point of no return and you can never go back."

"I know," Hinata gulped. "But I want to be with you no matter what."

"Just remember, that was your choice." He nodded for her to go forward first.

As she stepped into the darkness inside the cave, the first few lines of a song popped into her head, and it fit perfectly.

_No thoughts within her head_,

Step

_But thoughts of joy._

Step

_No dreams within her heart,_

Step

_But dreams of love!_

Step

With those few lines in mind, Hinata gripped Itachi's hand tightly and followed him the rest of the way inside.

_Gomen nasai. I took so long to update! It was long even for me, but I got stuck. Please don't be mad at me. I am going on a whitewater rafting trip and won't be back until Sunday so I will try to write in the car and update A. S. A. P. when I get back, depending on how many reviews I get. If I get at least five, I will be happy. Arigato to all of you who have reviewed. I love you all. The song fragment at the end is from the newer movie version of __Phantom of the Opera__ and the song is called "Point of No Return". I thought it fit really well so I put it in there. Well, I love you all. Review! Review! Review!_

_Lots of Love,_

_Talapadme_


	6. Meeting the Akatsuki

Hinata the Angel

**Summary:** Hinata is tired of being the underdog and then she leaves Konoha to a brighter future.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. Everyone knows this, so why am I writing this disclaimer again? Everyone also knows that I can't draw and would never be able to write such a good script for this show. End of story, goodbye, no questions asked. Get it?

**Everyone:** Got it.

**Talapadme:** Good. Now on with the pretty show! Cheers and I will talk to you all later. Oh and there is a flashback in this one because CobaltHeart wanted to know some stuff and I thought you all might like it as well. So enjoy and I will talk to you all at the end.

**Chapter Five: Meeting the Akatsuki**

Gripping Itachi's hand tightly, Hinata followed him inside the gaping mouth of the Akatuski's cave lair. Kisame, Deidra, and Sasori followed them inside after Kisame had helped them get out of the wreckage of the crashed bird.

As they entered, a thing with an orange mask with an eyehole slightly off center greeted them.

"Tobi is a good boy," the thing said. Hinata felt her shyness come back for a moment but she pushed it down inside her mind. She released her death grip on Itachi's hand, walked a little bit further toward the thing in front of her.

"Tobi wants to help pretty girl," it said, pointing toward her bags. She figured that the person in front of her was Tobi, but what was strange was that he was talking in third person.

"No thanks, Tobi. I've got them. But thank you for the offer to help. I'm Hinata." Before Tobi could say any more, he scampered off.

"Well, hello, Hinata," she heard a silky voice say behind her ear. "I'm Zetsu, and you're my next meal. Isn't that deliciously wonderful?" Just then Hinata felt plant-like tendrils wrap around her waist.

"Itachi!" she screamed as she saw Zetsu's black and white face surrounded by a Venus flytrap. Her eyes widened with fear as she was dragged closer and closer a giant mouth, head thing. Then determination to get out of the plant tendrils and live took over.

She filled her feet with as much chakra as she could, and then as Zetsu just about put her into his mouth, she kicked his forehead hard, using enough chakra to almost crack his skull, knocking him on his back. She felt the vines retract from around her waist, and she flipped backwards attempting to get away from the cannibalistic plant-man.

"For future reference, Zetsu-san, don't try to have me for dinner. I tend to hurt going down." Then she changed abruptly into a medic, "Sit for a minute and your head will clear right up." Then she turned around, only to run into a man with a giant three bladed scythe. In an instant, Hinata was back in fighting mode.

"Hello, girly. I'm Hidan." He swung his scythe and Hinata felt like she was training against Ten-Ten for a minute. Hinata ducked and the scythe only caught on a little bit of her hair. She moved herself into a crouching position and swiped her leg against the backs of his knees, making him fall to the ground landing in a kneeling position. She then kicked him sharply in the groin, making him groan in pain and curl up in a ball on the floor.

At this point, her Byakugan was activated and she had 360 degree vision, so she saw a giant rag doll come up behind her and pivoted narrowly avoiding getting hit on the back of her neck.

"I am Zakuzu," the rag doll-man panted as he tried to land a hit on an ever dodging Hinata. Finally, he gave up after he managed to hit her shoulder and dislocate it, bowing politely to Hinata who bowed in return only to roll to the side a moment later to avoid a giant wooden puppet that had a blade dripping with poison on its tail.

"You're a good fighter, but quite good enough yet," Sasori panted as he twisted his puppet, pushing her back farther and further, trying to catch her off guard. Hinata's shoulder grated painfully every time she moved since she hadn't had a minute to pop it back into place. Her eyes began to water as she was pushed into something behind her.

Two arms wrapped themselves around her from behind, locking in between her arms, both her injured and uninjured one, trapping her.

"Hello, my dear," the person's voice cooed, almost teasingly. "You remember me, don't you?"

"Of course I do…you're Orochimaru," she said, disdain evident in her pain-laced tone.

"Well, well, well, you do remember me, Hinata-hime. Did the Leaf Village miss me?"

"Not particularly," she hissed. "Now let me go!"

"Why ever would I let you go? You would make such a lovely test subject." At this Hinata had totally shut off all pain sensors in her dislocated arm and was struggling as hard as she could.

"I will NOT be one of your justu test subject, you…you… sick, twisted, evil, conniving, nasty, awful, cruel snake! Now let…me…GO!" She writhed and twisted but she was still stuck.

"You know," Itachi's cool voice floated from behind them making Orochimaru freeze, "She is here at Leader-sama's and my personal invitation, so threatening her means you are threatening me, and when you threaten me, very unpleasant things happen."

Suddenly, everything bled into red and black. Itachi henged himself into a bunch of little kids, and Orochimaru was hanging from a tree with his hands and feet tied. All the little kids were brandishing sharp pointy sticks, and they were yelling, "Piñata! Piñata!" In the background a Paris Hilton CD was playing over and over.

"NOOOO!" Orochimaru screamed, and the little kids started hitting him with sticks.

Then a large Itachi materialized and said, "Only 71 hours, 59 minutes, and 59 seconds left."

"AHHHHHHHHHH!"

Meanwhile, back in the Akatsuki cave, Kisame had pulled Hinata out of Orochimaru's grasp and she was now moving toward the other Akatsuki members to see if she had done any serious damage to any of them. He had to admit that Itachi had made the right choice when he decided on his fiancée. She was graceful, strong, and talented. He didn't understand why she wanted to leave her village so badly. Why didn't she stay and be with her family? He watched her as she knelt down beside Zetsu, making sure that the plant-man was alright and that he didn't have a concussion. Once she was sure he was fine, she backed away, moving toward Hidan and helping him to his feet. Hidan bowed his thanks, something he rarely did for anyone.

"Hinata, you fight well, un," Deidara said sliding up next to her, grinning. "Using your chakra and fighting so it's like art. You are lovely to watch, yeah." Hinata turned a beautiful shade of pink that would have made a carnation jealous.

"Deidara!" Sasori yelled at the blonde. "Stop mooching in on Itachi's girl!" This caused Hinata to turn a red that was so bright, that it made the red clouds on Deidara's cloak look dull.

"Oh, don't mind Sasori-danna, Hinata-chan, yeah. He's always really serious, un. Oh and by the way, I'm Deidara, pyro and artist extraordinaire! Yeah!" Deidara's big ego reminded Hinata of Naruto, making her laugh a bit.

He looked surprised and asked, "What's so funny, un?" Hinata shook her head and just grinned. That's when they heard Orochimaru scream.

"My, my," Deidara said, "looks like Itachi's doing a number on the snake man, yeah."

Hinata shot a worried glance over at where Itachi and Orochimaru were. Deidara caught the glance. (A/N: This is surprising since he is an idiot.)

"Don't worry about Itachi. He's done his Mangeko Sharingan many times, yeah."

"It's not him I'm worried about," Hinata murmured quietly astonishing the blonde.

"Why are you worried about the snake man, un? Itachi will be done with him in three, two, one…"

"AHHH!" Orochimaru's scream echoed throughout the cave. Without saying another word, Hinata raced over to him, placing a small amount of healing chakra on his temples to lessen the effect on his mind.

Itachi sighed, "Hinata…one day your kindness is going to be your undoing."

She rounded on him while keeping her hands where they were. "DON"T TELL ME THAT!!!! NOT EVER AGAIN!!! IF I WANTED SOMEONE TO TELL ME THAT I WOULD HAVE STAYED IN KONOHA WHERE THEY TELL ME THAT HUNDREDS OF TIMES EVERY SINGLE GOD-FORSAKEN DAY!!" Hinata's screaming startled every single person in the room who didn't think that she could get that mad. A quiet voice startled them even more.

"He really is right you know," Orochimaru whispered. "and today is that DAY!" Then with a hiss, he grabbed her wrists and was about to bite her when…BAM! The Akatsuki leader materialized in all his dark glory.

"Orochimaru…drop her. She is under Akatsuki protection. Speaking of which, Hinata, you may want to relocate that arm of yours. You'll need it later." Hinata nodded and with a grating pop which made the rest of the Akatsuki wince, she popped her shoulder back into place. She then bowed politely, kicking Orochimaru as she did so.

This didn't go unnoticed by Leader-sama and he continued, "Now, none of that. Everyone, especially those of you who are injured frequently, this is Hinata. Most of you, I can see, realize that she is an exceptional fighter. However, she will not be a part of a two man team. Instead, she is going to be the new medic-nin for the Akatsuki and also, she and Itachi are going to be married at the beginning of next year. This statement caused a bit of a collective gasp from the group. "Now that that is out of the way, Orochimaru, may I see you for a moment? And the rest of you go back to what you were doing before. Dismissed!" All of them, except for Hinata and Itachi, jumped at the Leader's abrupt change in tone.

Taking Hinata by the hand, Itachi moved toward the door at the very end of the central room. This door led to a hallway that had twelve different colored doors leading off of it. Itachi explained that all the doors belonged to one of the Akatsuki members and the two extra doors were for workshops and training rooms. As they passed each one Itachi told her what or whose room it was.

Powder blue with a white flower in the center: "That's Kasumi's room. You'll rarely if ever see her. She tends to like her space."

Navy: "Kisame's room, but he is usually out of there by about five in the morning especially after Deidara's wake up call."

"Deidara wakes people up? He seems more of the sleep in person to me," Hinata laughed.

"You'll wish he was, especially after tomorrow morning," Itachi chuckled.

Purple: "Stay away from Hidan's room. He is very aggressive and tends not to take very kindly to visitors, especially when he is in prayer which is most of the time when he's not on a mission."

Crimson: "Sasori doesn't mind visitors so much because he is rather interested in people watching him work. His workshop is down the hall behind the other crimson door with the SW on it. Although if you don't like blood, don't go in there since it usually is fairly messy."

Black and White Pinstriped: "Zetsu may eat you if you go in there."

Yellow: "This is the exploding wonder's room. It's neon so he can find it even in the dark." Hinata noticed that he didn't seem to like Deidara's room a whole lot.

Orange and Black swirls: "Don't look at his door too much, you'll get dizzy. Deidara did that once and it took him a week to recover. But all the same, Tobi loves guests just be careful, we think he's hiding something."

Emerald Green: "Kakuzu doesn't like guests too much. But I think he might make an exception with you. He seemed to get along with you today for the most part." Itachi looked like he was slightly uncomfortable with this so Hinata squeezed his hand gently letting him feel the ring on her hand. This seemed to reassure him, as he calmly continued.

Black with silver stars: "That's Leader-sama's room. He isn't in there a lot but if you have a problem that's where you should go, but only if absolutely necessary, Kasumi tends to go in there a lot when she's not in her room, and we think that the Leader and her are together. Don't ever bring it up though.

Green with gold leaves around the outside: "That's the only room that actually has any light in it, naturally anyway. It's the greenhouse. Zetsu likes to spend time in there a lot to get some sunlight. But he's harmless when he is sunning."

Itachi stopped in front of the twelfth and last door in the hallway. It was plain and solidly silver with a kunai hanging off of a nail on the front of it.

"Let me guess on this one," Hinata said. "This is your room, right?" Itachi nodded and motioned for her to open the door. She turned the knob and opened the door to find a very sparsely furnished room. It had one large bed, a dresser, a closet, a desk, and a mirror. What seemed out of place was the small photo taped on the mirror. She looked closer and saw that it was a picture of her from when she was younger. She had been so small back then that it was weird to look at her reflection beside the photograph and see the same person looking back. Then she remembered how he had gotten the picture.

_Flashback_

_"AHHHHH! P-please d-don't h-hurt m-me, Father. I d-didn't d-do it on pur-purpose! I-it w-was an ac-accident! I-I d-didn't w-want to…" a seven-year-old Hinata begged._

_"You should have thought of that before you disgraced me with your foolishness," Hiashi Hyuuga growled at his daughter. "If you wanted to please me so much, then you would be stronger! But you are nothing! You are weak and pathetic, and you will never be any more than that until you stop being a fool."_

_"I didn't want to fight him! I-isn't th-that e-enough?"_

_"Neji is to fight you to train you and you just didn't want to fight him?" _

_"H-hai. I-I w-won't fi-fight Neji-nii-san."_

_"Shut your mouth!" He hit her. The slap stung as it ripped across her face. She bit her lip to stop from crying out, but that only seemed to make him angrier and he hit her again, punching her in the gut. This time she couldn't hold back a cry. Suddenly, her father looked like he had just remembered something._

_"Go get cleaned up and dress in your best dress clothes, and then come down to the entrance to the compound. Oh and Hinata, this time don't be so…so…so cowardly." His words stung her worse than any slap ever could and she turned and exited the room, so he didn't see the crystal clear drops of water sliding down her face._

_She dressed in her favorite grey kimono with the purple and white lilacs embroidered clambering up the sides on the branches next to the heart shaped leaves of the lilac tree. She brushed her short hair and then raced down to the entrance to the compound. Bowing to her father, she noticed the guests at the front gate. She bowed to them also before she hid behind her father, who shook her sharply behind his back. Abruptly, she moved out from behind her father. Her father nodded slightly, then said, "Uchiha-san, I would like you to meet my daughter, Hinata." _

_Hinata bowed again, politely._

_"Hinata, this is my friend Fagaku Uchiha and his sons, Itachi and Sasuke." She bowed yet again._

_"Why don't we go catch up Hiashi and leave the children to wander?" Fagaku asked, attempting to warm up the suddenly very chilly air. Hiashi nodded and after motioning that Hinata should show them around, they left to the house. Quietly Hinata motioned for them to follow her. After showing them around the house in her quiet little way, she took them outside to the garden which she gently began to pull weeds and pick flowers out of the beds._

_"Why do you do that?" Sasuke asked, never have seeing a flower garden before. _

_"T-to k-keep the gar-garden f-from g-getting too over-overgrown, th-that w-way I d-don't h-have to p-pull out a-anything i-important." Sasuke nodded, happy with the answer. _

_"W-would y-you l-like a f-flower, S-Sasuke-san?" She asked after she had removed all the problem plants, motioning to the brightly colored plants left over in the garden. Sasuke nodded happily and went off to find one that he liked, so Hinata and Itachi were left alone. _

_Itachi showed her a small photograph of herself, "May I keep it, Hinata? In case I don't see you again." She nodded and Itachi said, "Thanks, this picture is one of one of the prettiest flower I have ever seen." Hinata blushed. "Always remember me, my sunshine angel, will you?" She nodded. "Good, we'll meet again someday, I hope. Now go see what my brother wants, he looks like he is calling you." With that, Hinata went over to Sasuke who motioned toward a plant he liked. They got into a very spirited conversation with Sasuke doing all the talking. Itachi sat there and let a small uncharacteristic smile grace his features, he would always remember his sunshine angel. Always and forever, no matter what. _

_Fast forward to the night Itachi killed his clan_

_He was there like a shadow. She felt him around the compound that night, dark and foreboding as always. He hid in the shadows watching, always watching. Hinata ached to go to bed but her father wouldn't let her. _

_"Do it again! NOW!" Hiashi yelled, hitting her squarely in the chest yet again. She ran at him trying, trying so hard to touch him to hit him, just so she could prove her strength. Again, she was knocked to the ground. The shadow winced as he saw the little girl being pounded into the ground yet again by the beast who dared to call himself her father. Suddenly, he had an idea. (A/N: No idea if he can actually do what I am about to have him do, but for convenience just roll with it.) Throwing his voice so that it echoed throughout the room, Itachi spoke sounding like Kami._

_"Hiashi! Let my angel, Hinata, go get some rest."_

_Hiashi bowed and did as the voice commanded, but not before breaking a few more of Hinata's bones by hitting her in the chest and snapping her wrist._

_"Next time do a better job, Hinata," her father hissed at her as she fled the room. Itachi bit back a snarl, and then he went to follow Hinata silently into her room, creeping like a shadow on the wall as she raced down the hallway wincing as she jarred her broken bones. Trying to escape, he could see it in her eyes. She felt like she was in a trap and like all trapped things she wanted out. Sliding into her room, she muffled her sobs with a pillow, numbing the pain in the ribs and wrist that no one would come and fix for fear of her father._

_"Why? Why? She sobbed in anguish as pain overwhelmed her yet again. Suddenly she sat bolt upright as she noticed he was there. _

_"Itachi!" She whispered._

_"Don't move, angel. I'm going to heal you." His hands which killed so many also were gentle as he placed them on her ribs and wrist, mending them to the best of his ability. She sighed when he was finished. _

_"Thank you so much," she whispered. "I never know what is going to happen when my father gets angry with me. So thank you, I know I can always depend on you." Itachi's expression suddenly hardened a little. _

_"Hinata, I have to go away, and I'm not sure when I am going to be back. Remember me when I leave, no matter what, okay? I want to know that you are remembering me so that I may leave in peace." Then he enveloped her in a warm hug that seemed to last a lifetime, and too soon it was over. _

_"Itachi-san, I will never ever forget you," Hinata promised._

_"Nor I you. You are my sunshine angel and always will be." Then with a final hug goodbye, Itachi slid like a shadow, out the window and out of sight. With a sigh, Hinata sat and thought, "Itachi, I'm really going to miss you. I love you so much."_

_End Flashback_

"Did you really like me that long?" Hinata asked after an odd silence fell over the pair.

"I loved you the moment I saw you, and I still do," Itachi answered, taking her in his arms and kissing her fiercely as an affirmative. She was startled and tensed as this was the first time he or anyone had really shown her any such affection, but then she relaxed, putting her arms around his neck and melting into his body, noticing how well they fit together. Suddenly a noise from the doorway made them stop.

"Deidara?" They were both very surprised to see the Iwa nin.

"What did I do, yeah?" the blonde asked, "I came to get you, Hina-chan. Leader-sama wants to speak to you."

"Oh, hai. Did he want me to go with you?" Hinata asked.

Deidara looked down at the floor sheepishly, "I can wait if I was interrupting anything. He didn't say it was urgent."

"That's okay I'll go now," She murmured as she slipped out of Itachi's grasp, but as she went to the door, Itachi whispered, "Angel, we'll finish that later." These words caused shivers to run up and down her spine and a slight blush tinged her cheeks.

Hinata followed Deidara down the hallway and into the Leader's room. She noticed that the Leader's room was almost as sparsely furnished as Itachi's room with the exception of the very, very dark atmosphere.

"Deidara, leave and close the door behind you." The Leader's voice came from behind the desk. Deidara did as he was bidden and the door closed with a snap.

"So Hinata, sorry that I didn't give you a better briefing earlier but I had other business to attend to." They both knew that by business he meant Orochimaru. Clearing his throat, he continued, "I trust that Itachi showed you around a little bit." She nodded. "That's good. You can get situated today and then tomorrow you can get right to work. Go put your plants in the greenhouse. You'll need them and they look kind of sick sitting in your bag." Hinata looked startled that he could see through her bag, and he chuckled.

"Yes, my eyes can see through things like your Byakugan. I come from a mixed bloodline. Oh!" He smacked his head. "That's right I need to explain a few things to you. One, your job is to take care of the seriously wounded and injured, then the less wounded. Two: If someone is dying, and there is nothing you can do and there are other gravely injured people, take care of the people who are able to be saved and then see what you can do to help the dying person. You can't show favorites. Finally, you are going to be on call whenever anyone is out on a mission. Did you get all that?"

"I think so, um. Seriously injured first, don't try to help helpless cases, and be on call when people are out on missions. Was that everything?" Hinata looked slightly troubled about her instructions even though she tried to hide it.

"That's all. You're dismissed," the Leader nodded, signaling that she was free to go. She turned and left, heading to the greenhouse room to put down her plants and give them some water.

She had just set down her medicinal supplies when from behind her she heard a silky voice ask, "Can you get the watering can down for me? I can't quite reach it."

"Sure thing, Zetsu-san, just don't eat me." Hinata sounded so pleading when she said it, that Zetsu agreed. Hinata quickly ninja-climbed up to the watering can and filled it using a quick water jutsu. Then she handed the full watering can to the waiting plant man who sighed as he poured the cool water over his head.

"Thank you, Hinata-hime," Zetsu's white half said.

"You idiot, why'd you just call her Hinata-hime?" his black half asked.

"No reason, I just…" The rest of his words were lost as Hinata turned back to her work. She finished watering her plants and then she turned and walked out of the greenhouse, leaving Zetsu to his continued mutterings.

Walking all the way down the hall, Hinata knocked on Itachi's silver door. He answered it and scooped her up in his arms, giving her the warm hug that she remembered from when she was little. She melted into his embrace, he bent down and captured her lips in his.

"I told you we would finish later, angel," he murmured. She nodded as he continued the kiss. When they broke apart he added, "I missed you so much while I was gone."

"And I, you," she murmured back. Suddenly, she felt the grim pull of fatigue enter her body, weighing her down to the ground. Her energy felt spent and worn, and she was totally exhausted. Not being able to keep her weight up any longer, she collapsed into the floor. Itachi, ignoring her feeble protests that she was fine, picked her up bridal style and carried her over to the bed, where he set her down lightly on the covers and climbed in next to her. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he whispered, "Good night, my sunshine angel. I love you."

With that they both drifted off into a dreamless warm sleep, together, at long last.

_Okay since I made you all wait so long for a new chapter, I am going to share my wonderful experience with spell check and its funny suggestions._

_Hinata- Piñata, Hint, Hinter_

_Zetsu- Zest, Zesty, Sets, Zests, Zets_

_Itachi- Itchy, Itch_

_Sasori- Savory, Assort, Savoir, Assure_

_Hidan- Hidden, Hiding_

_Kakuzu- Kakis, Kukus, Kakas, Kakos_

_Kisame- Misname, Kissimmee, Kismet_

_Leader-sama: Leader-samba, Leader-seam, Leader-saga_

_I need you to tell me where you want the story to go next. I need a vote._

_One: Hinata and Itachi have kids, and both stay alive._

_Two: Hinata and Itachi have kids and Itachi dies._

_Three: Hinata and Itachi have kids and Hinata dies._

_Four: No kids and both are alive. _

_Weird, huh?_

_I will run this vote on my profile. So tell me what you think. I'll end it in about a month until then you all will just have to wait for me to write another chapter._

_I just thought that that might be a little funniness for you all, since no one has flamed me yet. I can't write much more than that. Check out my profile and my other stories. I'll update again as soon as I write another chapter. Cheers! Happy Readings! _

_Lots of Love,_

_Talapadme_


	7. Author's Note 2

**Hinata the Angel**

**Author's Note #2:**

Hi everyone! I hope that you all like my story! I've changed the due date on my little poll. I am going to make it two weeks instead of a month. That way it will be sooner for the next chapter. Cheers! I can't wait to see your guys' reviews!

Lots of Love,

Talapadme


	8. Explosions

Hinata the Angel

**Summary:** Hinata is tired of always being the underdog and then she leaves Konoha to a brighter future.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto and if you want to own it talk to Masashi Kishimoto.

**Author's Note:** _Hey everyone! Talapadme here. I just wanted to say that I greatly apologize. It has been officially one year since I last updated this story and I really feel bad about the wait. I had writer's block for two months and then I switched schools so things were a little bit hectic around my house. Anyways, gomen nasai and I hope you enjoy my new chapter. I do have the next one written and I will update it soon if I get some positive feedback. _

_Oh and one more thing. I found out that Kasumi, the blue haired Akatsuki member, is named Konan and that will be an amendment in here from now on. Sorry about the confusion._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter Six: Explosions**

"BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!" Hinata heard a sound like a cannon being fired off. Her eyes flew open with a jolt at this realization, but she found herself trapped as she attempted to sit up. Groaning slightly, she tried to push the trapping thing off of her but found it impossible as she was trapped by nothing other than Itachi Uchiha's very rock solid arm. Just as she was about to fire off some chakra, she heard a familiar velvet voice say…

"Good morning, Angel." Itachi's voice magnified overtop of all the noise from the hallway.

"I take it that this is what you meant yesterday when you said that you wished that Deidara slept in later." Glancing at the clock, she saw that it was only four thirty in the morning. Giving an internal sigh, she lifted Itachi's arm off of her and then went out in the hallway. Itachi's brow rose slightly as he heard the sound of a scuffle, and then, Hinata reappeared, smiling brightly.

"Did I miss something?" the Uchiha asked.

"Why don't you go see if you missed anything while I go into the bathroom and get ready?" Hinata suggested as she grabbed her black clothes and two senbon needles to pin her hair up with and ventured into the bathroom.

While she was getting into the shower, Itachi was in the hallway. As usual, this part of the lair was very much coated in clay bits. However, what was unusual was the explosives master in the middle of his clay mess laying flat on his back staring at the ceiling. Deidara, hearing Itachi's footsteps, sat up, wincing as he did so.

"Well, Itachi-san, I'll give you one thing. You sure picked one hell of a girl to fall in love with," the blonde said, grinning.

"Hn," Itachi said, turning on his heel and leaving Deidara to pass out in the middle of the floor.

* * *

As Hinata reentered the bedroom, she was met with Itachi making the bed and two scrolls sitting on the silver dresser. One scroll bore the sign of the yin-yang and the other bore the Uchiha fan.

"Itachi?"

"Hn." He nodded to show he was listening.

"We have scrolls," Hinata said, motioning to the two scrolls on the dresser.

"Ah, I saw those appear a few minutes ago, but I wanted to wait for you until I opened mine, since I have a feeling they are about the same thing," he murmured.

"New mission?" He nodded. "Then, here." She tossed the scroll with the fan seal on it to him. Then picking up the other one she broke the wax seal with her thumb and read:

_Hinata-_

_I want you to come to my room at seven o'clock this evening and bring everything you would need for a mission (medicines, spare clothes, etc.). I will explain everything then. Burn this when you finish reading it._

_Sincerely,_

_Pein, Akatsuki Leader_

Quickly, Hinata rolled up the scroll and handed it to Itachi, who nodded and immediately set fire to both scrolls reducing them to ashes.

"You have a mission as well, I take it?" Itachi asked as he watched her pull out a small bag and begin filling it with cloth to wrap herbs.

"Yes and you as well?"

"Hai," he answered, smoothing out the bedcovers.

"After I finish this, do you think you might spar with me?"

"Hn."

"I'll take that as a yes then?"

"Hn," he said, this time with a nod.

Turning around for the door, she muttered, "Monosyllabic Uchiha."

"Come again? I didn't quite catch that," Itachi growled, right behind her where there had been air a second ago.

"It was nothing," Hinata squeaked.

"Oh, it was something, Angel, and you know it," he hissed in her ear, making her gulp and turn a shade of red that would make a rose proud.

"I…I said, 'Monosyllabic Uchiha.'" She sounded so much like a mouse that Itachi had to bite back a laugh, deciding to nip her neck instead.

"Hn."

"See!" She seemed so exasperated with him that he decided to try to make it better.

"Oh, you know you like it," he murmured seductively against her neck, kissing it fiercely. She whimpered softly and that turned him on even more. (A/N: This is going to stay PG-13 above the belt. There will be no true sexual scenes in this fic. This is the extent of my permission anyway. So this will be T ONLY NO M, you have my word.) Deftly, he slid the bag out of her loose grip and dropped it to the floor. Then, trailing his fingers up to the top of her bun, he pulled out the senbon needles holding her hair up letting those hit the floor as well. Cupping her face in one hand, his other went to her waist as she stared up at him with her eyes slightly glazed over. Itachi didn't think that he could have loved her any more than he did at that very moment when all his defenses were down. Then, without giving it another conscious thought, he rammed his lips against hers. She was so shocked that for a moment, she didn't move. Suddenly, though, she was eagerly responding in kind, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Unexpectedly, Itachi ran his tongue against her lips, and she obliged giving him permission to deepen the kiss. As Hinata was occupied with the feel of his mouth on hers, Itachi had gracefully moved them both over to the bed, where he proceeded to knock her backwards onto it with himself on top, locking her legs firmly in place.

Finally, panting, they pulled apart and Itachi busied himself by trailing kisses down her neck while her hands explored his toned marble form under his shirt. Moving himself again to her lips, he captured them in a rough kiss that left her lips completely bruised.

"I-Itachi…s-stop," Hinata moaned between kisses. "We h-have to…get…r-ready…for our missions." Her voice struck a chord inside him, making him moan internally.

"But, Hinata, my angel, you are so beautiful." His tone was full of desire.

"Just wait until we're married, then you can have me all you want. It's only a few months away." Her voice conveyed the same emotions only underneath them she was practical and calm.

"I don't think I can wait that long, Angel. But if you want to wait, then so will I."

"Thank you, Itachi." She leaned up and kissed the tip of his nose. "Now let me up. I've got some more work to do before I have to see Leader-sama tonight."

"Hn," Itachi grumbled moving off her legs and allowing Hinata to push herself up off the bed.

Re-pinning her hair with the senbon and grabbing her bag, she asked, "Are we still on for sparring once I finish with my plants?"

"Hai, just meet me here when you're done."

"Alright."

"Aishiteru, Angel." He handed her bag back to her off the floor.

"How do I look?"

"Like the sun. Now go get your medicines, so we can spar."

"Arigato, Itachi-kun." Then with a final peck on the cheek, Hinata left for the greenhouse.

* * *

As she was heading down the hall, Hinata heard crunching noises coming from Zetsu's room and a moment later the plant man himself appeared munching on a very large orange carrot.

"Ah, Hinata-hime, so good to see you again." The relish and softness of his tone was quaint and polite, and Hinata could see that only the white side of his face was moving. She bowed politely in return, continuing down the hall toward the greenhouse. Zetsu saw her destination and slowly glided up next to her.

"I take it that you have a mission?"

"Hai, that is correct."

"Do mind company while you gather supplies?"

"Not at all, but Zetsu-san…"

"Hai?"

"If I may be so bold as to ask, why are you chewing on a carrot? I thought you only ate people." Her face was confused and to her surprise, he laughed.

"You really thought that I ate people all the time?"

"Well, don't you?"

He looked indignant. "Of course not! It would be like eating steak all the time, disgusting." He made a face, then the black side spoke, "It draws too much attention for there to be killings all the time around this area."

"Ah."

"Do you understand now, Hinata-hime?" White Zetsu asked.

"Hai!" She said, opening the greenhouse door.

"Now what may I do to assist you?"

"Well, you can always water the plants for me.'

"I can do that!" Then with an affirming nod, he set to work.

Hinata began picking small quantities of herbs packing moily for pain and aloe for healing. Picking up a jar and her mortar and pestle, Hinata walked over to a narrow table and placing the aloe in the mortar, she began grinding the two herbs together into a paste, adding chakra into it for an extra boost.

"You do excellent work, hime," White Zetsu murmured looking over her shoulder as she emptied the now pale pinkish green bowl into a small jar and seal the lid with chakra.

"Arigato, Zetsu-san for all your help as well as the compliment," Hinata said, sliding a roll of bandages into her bag and heading for the door.

"You are very welcome, Hinata," both sides answered.

"Oh, and Zetsu-san, will you take care of my plants while I'm away?"

"Of course." Then with a final nod of gratitude, Hinata headed back to her and Itachi's room.

* * *

Slipping through the door, Hinata looked around and found…ITACHI ASLEEP!

An evil idea suddenly manifested itself into her mind, and she headed back down the hall until she reached the neon yellow door.

Knocking softly, she said, "Deidara-kun? Are you in there?"

"Ah," the blonde pyro opened the door. "Hina-chan, what can I do for you, yeah?" Hinata whispered her idea into his ear, and his eyes widened.

"Are you sure you want me to do that? He'll be out for blood." She nodded that evil smile still on her face. Noting the gleam in her eyes, Deidara couldn't help but grin. "Yeah! I am totally in, yeah!" He started running down the hallway.

Hinata sweat dropped, "Deidara-kun, Itachi-kun's room is that way."

He stopped and did a quick pivot. "I knew that! I was just testing you, Hina-chan, yeah!" With his speech out of the way, he silently ran the rest of the way to the sleeping Sharingan Master's room.

* * *

_Hey everyone! Talapadme here again! If you want more please review! I've got the next chapter ready to go whenever you all want it. _

'_Til then,_

_Talapadme-chan_


	9. A Little Heat Anyone?

_Hello all!_

_I know that you hate waiting as much as I do for updates. But things have been insane for me recently and I have had writer's block on this story for ages now. But I think I figured out what is going to happen. Therefore, you all are going to be either really mad at me or really happy. This next scene is highly comical and, in my opinion, is well worth the wait! I hope you like it. As always, I ask you to read and review! I love your feedback!_

**Summary:** Hinata is tired of always being the underdog and then she leaves Konoha to a brighter future.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto and if you want to own it talk to Masashi Kishimoto.

**In case you forgot:** Hinata has an evil plot, Zetsu is taking care of her plants, and Itachi is asleep.

**************************************************************************

**Chapter Seven: A Little Heat Anyone?**

Deidara had gotten things set in record time. He held up five fingers behind his back.

"We run on three to give us a head start," he explained. Hinata nodded. They were going to get killed for this, but it was so worth it.

"In five…four…three…" They sprinted for the end of the hallway. "Two…One…Katsu!" There was a loud and forceful BANG and with that huge sound came a scream that reminded Hinata fiercely of Neji when Hanabi stuck his hair to the pillow with super glue. She stopped for a minute to see the damage, but started running very quickly yet again as a very fast and livid Itachi burst out of the smoke cloud.

"Deidara and Hinata, you will die," the Sharingan master hissed with an icy vindication. Hinata's hair stood on end. Looking over at Deidara, she saw a look of similar horror that probably mirrored her own expression.

"Shi matta! I forgot how fast he is! We'd better split up, Hina-chan." Deidara muttered. She gave a quick affirmative nod, and as the hallway came to a fork, the mastermind and the troublemaker raced down opposite sides away from their doom.

Itachi didn't pause a moment in his pursuit. With a poof, he went down both hallways.

*********************************************************************

"Crap," Hinata thought as she felt the icy presence of her fiancé behind her. Hinata rounded the next corner in the hallway and performed a quick but flawless henge that had fooled both her father and Neji.

A few seconds passed and Kisame stepped into the hallway, coming out of his room to go to the kitchen. Itachi almost blew right past him, but then, he did a double take and skidded to a halt.

"What's your hurry, Itachi? Your girl givin' you trouble?" the shark-man drawled. Red eyes widened imperceptibly and then they narrowed again. With a quick leap, the raven-haired man tackled Kisame, straddling him.

"Tell me where your partner in crime is right now, or I will kiss you senseless," he hissed.

"What the…" The swordsman was cut off by Itachi's lips on his.

Now it just so happened that Sasori had heard all the ruckus and looked out into the hallway, only to see a very angry Itachi on top of a very uncomfortable looking Kisame. And to top it all off, they were kissing. The puppeteer blinked, and then the two partners were apart.

Upset at being bothered from his work, Sasori growled, "Itachi, since when have you been into men? I mean you've always been slightly feminine, but this is a little much."

"I'm not into men," the raven-haired male snarled between short kisses. "It's Hinata in a henge. She and your partner blew up my room."

"Um, I'm sorry to disappoint you, but Hinata went that way five minutes ago. I saw her turn into a shadow and leave," Kisame squirmed, obviously uncomfortable.

"Damn that woman," Itachi hissed, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, and then with a flying vault, he pushed off a flustered Kisame and raced after his extraordinarily irritating fiancée. He flew through the dim hallways of the Akatsuki lair, until finally he saw a dim shadow up ahead.

Hinata dropped her henge as she saw Itachi with her Byakugan. "Catch me if you can, Weasel-kun!"

"Oh I will," he growled, and tackled her to the ground, only to have her explode in his arms with an explosive POOF.

"Hey, Weasel. You're slower than I thought!" She laughed, just out of his sight. He pushed chakra to his feet and as she came into his sight, he grabbed two kunai out of the pouch on his leg and threw them with perfect aim right at her head. They never reached their mark. Itachi's eyes widened as he saw his knives imbedded into the wall, knocked out of their path by blue blasts of chakra. Then, he jumped with a smirk, confident he had her. He missed and landed with a crunch.

"Angel," his voice constricted by pain. "My ankle…"

She stopped running and turned around with her heightened sight searching his face. When she found no lie in his eyes, she ran back towards him.

"Where does it hurt?" she asked, looking into his face as his eyes clouded over.

"Don't worry. I'm fine," he smirked. "But you won't be…Tsukoyomi."

********************************************************************

Everything inverted in a whirl of black and red, but before she could orient herself or even blink, Itachi had her pinned to the ground, ripping her shirt over her head and locking her hands above her head as his mouth descended on hers with a hungry growl.

When he broke the kiss, he huskily said, "I'm going to get hell because of you. So this is going to be your punishment for the next seventy-two hours: I'm going to do what I want with you, and you won't be able to move anything except your mouth."

Hinata wanted to protest, but all she could do was kiss him and moan as he caressed, nipped, licked, and kissed her face, chest, and neck. Outside of her body's responses, she couldn't move a finger to take control of the situation.

"One second," a cool voice stated.

"I win," he whispered into her ear. His hot breath made her shudder. Then, the pressure lifted off of her, and she fell into blackness.

********************************************************************

Hinata heard voices, far away at first but getting closer and closer to her.

"She's waking up, yeah."

"Shut up, Deidara."

She felt her fingers twitch and then her eyes opened to the pale silver of Itachi's room. Sitting up, she suddenly felt the throbbing in her temples. The room spun slightly around the edges.

"Are you alright, Angel?" _His_ voice invaded her head again.

"Um…just give me a second so you don't kill me for not answering honestly," she said dizzily. Shooting light green chakra into her head, the dizziness faded and the headache that had hammered behind her eyes left. Glancing to her left, she saw Deidara.

"How long was I out?" she asked him.

"About two hours. Itachi must have done too much of a number on you for you to recover so fast, yeah," he said, sneaking a quick look over at the now dark eyed Sharingan master, who shot him a very dirty look.

"I'll kill you later, since my clone didn't finish you off the way I would've liked," he growled.

"Who me?" the Iwa nin asked innocently. "I didn't even think of it, yeah! It was all Hina-chan, un."

"Traitor," Hinata hissed at him. He merely shrugged, as Itachi's eyes narrowed towards her.

It was right then, as she was looking for a way out of his penetrating gaze that Hinata remembered.

"Itachi! We have to go!" she yelped. It took a minute for her words to register before Itachi's eyes grew slightly wider with shock as he too remembered his earlier summons. She jumped off the bed and grabbed her supplies, staggering slightly from the after-effects of the jutsu. Itachi slowed her progress toward the door with a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Relax, Angel, and make sure you have everything you need." His calm tone soothed her, and instantly, her head cleared. Reaching for the bag she had almost left on the dresser, she turned on her Byakugan and glanced through her bag, eyes scanning quickly. She nodded once to affirm the fact that she had everything, and Itachi released his light hold on her and moved out the door and into the hallway with Hinata right behind him.

Quickly, they walked down the long winding hallway until they reached the silver and black door. Knocking once, Itachi entered and Hinata hesitantly followed him inside Leader's office. Inside, Hinata felt unnerved as she had the day before because the room had changed slightly and the only light came from a small desk lamp. Glancing at a clock, she saw that it was thirty seconds to seven o'clock. She breathed a small sigh of relief and looked briefly at Itachi, who immediately tensed as the clock began to chime the hour. On the seventh chime, Leader glided behind his desk.

"Thank you both for being on time. I realize that you two had some problems before you arrived here." His mouth twitched slightly and Hinata realized he knew a little more than he was letting on that he did. "But I digress. The four of us will be going on a mission together because we all have a form of bloodline limit that makes us different from the rest of Akatsuki. Hinata, I apologize for being forced to include you. However, because your recent arrival, you still need to be tested in the field." She felt a slight rush of anger at his last statement. Didn't fighting off almost the entire Akatsuki single-handedly count for field training? However, her face remained as impassive as stone.

"You are probably wondering where the last member of our team is. I know that Itachi has met her once but I would like to introduce you both to her formally. Konan, you can show yourself now." The papers on Leader's desk began to rustle and whirl, twisting and folding themselves in mid-air until they formed the figure of a very lovely blue-haired female. Folding a piece of paper quickly, she pushed the flower into her hair to hold it out of her eyes.

"Hello, Itachi…Hinata…I'm Konan."

~~~~~~To Be Continued~~~~~~

_Hello again!_

_This is your friendly authoress here. Sorry to leave a bit of a cliffhanger there, but next chapter will be all about the mission, and though I was going to add that here, I thought it was getting a bit long. Therefore, I will immediately update once I get some reviews. I have my muse back thanks to my iPod and some new 80's music I got recently. Yay!_

_And, here is my plea. Please review! I love all comments, short, long, positive, negative and anywhere in between! They fuel my writing. I will try to update soon. I hope you all haven't left me! ^_^'_

_Love to my readers,_

_Talapadme_


End file.
